1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite connector, and in particular to a composite connector used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recently, when a computer host and an electronic device are to be connected electrically, in addition to a Universal Serial Bus (referred to as “USB” hereinafter) connector, the manufacturers in this field continuously propose alternative connectors that have better transmission performance or are capable of transmitting audio/video signals directly with reduced volume, thereby facilitating its usage, such as High Definition Multimedia (referred to as “HDMI” hereinafter) connector, Displayport connector, Micro-USB connector, S/PDIF connector and the like.
However, in practice, the above-mentioned connectors have a common problem that each kind of connectors occupies too much space on the back surface of the computer host. Each connecting port on the back surface of the computer host is secured to a main board. Conductive terminals within a connecting port are electrically connected to the main board. Unfortunately, the space above the connecting port secured to the main board is not used efficiently.
Various kinds of connectors are developed recently. The back surface of the computer host has to be provided with each kind of connectors for a corresponding electronic device. Therefore, it is an important issue to use the space on the back surface of the computer host and arrange various kinds of connectors in a limited space.